


[瑪奇短篇]騎士團的戀愛物語四則

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =店主的話=在我還在寫結婚的中短篇第二章的時候忍不住就先更幾個段子發在了噗浪有些會連同其他素材再統整成一篇短篇故事之後發佈有些可能就這樣完結了XD
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 1





	[瑪奇短篇]騎士團的戀愛物語四則

**1：勞改島、釣魚、日出、獻吻**

約亞總會想起托爾維斯仍是秋收組組長時，那夜在伊利亞的海灘上釣魚的身影，而許久之後他們再一次在愛爾琳踢著浪花聽海唱歌，是在那個櫻花開得璀璨的島上。神劍也罷，異神也罷，此時此刻相偕著偷了漫長浮生的閒暇，成了釣叟。

一襲淺白的的長袍，捲起了褲腳，海浪嘩啦啦地打在兩人的腳背。而托爾維斯的釣運總是比諾蘭約亞的好。從深夜釣到帕拉魯東升，精靈放下魚竿後揉了揉疲憊的眼，剛好和金髮的騎士對上了眼。

「釣到海星了嗎？」騎士問，精靈搖了搖頭，說連鮭魚都沒有。

「托爾，有鮭魚嗎？」精靈問，就像當年海灘上的那夜一樣。而神的劍露出了燦爛的微笑，笑著遞出了不相干的旗魚。

「托爾！」精靈語塞，這老油條不給食材的惡趣味也和當年一樣。

「鮭魚的話，需要特別收費。」神之劍的嘴角淺笑，言之有物。

「托爾維斯！」

不知是日出的關係，還是櫻色沾染了臉頰，精靈別過了臉，輕輕咬住了唇。

「任務還在呢。」

「嗚......」

露出被將了一軍的表情，諾蘭約亞從垂釣的椅子上站了起來。

踮起腳尖，指尖攥著騎士的衣領，精靈的祝福覆上了騎士的唇。

**2：失去意識、從異界而來的、擔心**

有東西從別的世界到了愛爾琳。

這種事情不用特別花心思去調查，托爾維斯都能知得一清二楚。畢竟那些奇怪的光粒，都已經飄到了阿瓦隆的聖域了。就像夏日蟲鳴一樣，儘管沒有殺傷力，但仍然使會人覺得煩躁。

聖所的蘋果樹掉落了一片葉子，緩緩地在水池中央蕩起了漣漪。主神的劍臉上的表情僵硬了，顧不得一切，轉身離開了阿瓦隆。

他看著銀髮的精靈在杜巴頓的角落轟然倒下，毫無預兆，就像米列希安當年忽然被錫古抽出了靈魂，丟到了靈魂之流一樣。

「約亞！」

在米列希安的身體倒在草地之前，他眼明手快地接住了她。少女仿佛睡着了一般，呼吸平穩，似乎沒有生命危險。

但托爾維斯怎麽都叫不醒她，仿佛諾蘭約亞深陷在另一個世界中。少女無法逃脫，托爾維斯也無法干預。

「……」

沒人能懂咬出了血絲的唇到底代表什麼，那隻仿佛精靈一般的機器只是斷斷續續地講著托爾維斯聽不懂的單字。

托爾維斯完全聽不進去。

諾蘭約亞還是醒來了，睜眼的瞬間看見了托爾維斯緊鎖的眉心，和艾維卡微弱的月光，才猛然發現這次自己睡的時間有點太長了點。

「托爾？你怎麽在這裏？」

而艾托恩的劍沉默不語，只是將精靈擁得更緊。

**3：隔空對話、睡顏觀察、托爾維斯迷你寵物**

貓咪居住的島嶼上，海風吹散了落櫻的清香和竹林的淡雅，遠離了祭典的喧囂，在林間小路的一隅，那搖晃的藤椅上，精靈睡得正酣。

或許是掛在藤椅上的捕夢網隔絕了惡夢侵擾，或許是清涼的午後正適合沉眠，又或許夢中的某人又開了無傷大雅的玩笑，睡得正濃的諾蘭約亞，嘴角牽起了笑意。只是精靈不曾注意到那個悄然接近的小小身影，睜著彷彿晴空般的眼眸凝視著她入睡的臉。

小小的手掌撥起了垂落在眼簾的銀髮，擾了清夢。精靈睜開眼眸，金髮娃娃湊近的臉龐映入了那雙如落日般的眼睛中。

「睡的還好嗎？」娃娃的嘴唇動了動，傳來了神之劍的。

約亞困惑地眨了眨眼睛，盯著站在搖椅前的騎士娃娃，半餉後才真正回過神來：「托爾維斯？！」

精靈幾乎是立刻就動身到了聖所，抱著那個幾乎是縮小版的托爾維斯娃娃，跑到了蘋果樹下。就像是知道她一定會出現一般，神之劍早就在樹下等了許久。

「這到底是怎麼回事？」

抱起娃娃推到托爾維斯的面前，諾蘭約亞質問道。托爾維斯的迷你寵物她不是沒有見過，但一直都安安靜靜地，只會到處亂跑，而這隻忽然出現在她身邊的，不僅開口說話了，還似乎有自己的意識，這種詭異的事情把她嚇得不輕。

罪魁禍首的主神之劍大概從未見過精靈如此驚嚇過度的模樣，禁不住笑出了聲，如果不是躲的快，大概就會被惱羞精靈的鎖鏈鐮刃綁個正著了。

「抱歉，我真的沒有惡意。」托爾維斯一邊說著，一邊擁過抱著娃娃的銀髮精靈：「我只是把我的一些力量藏進了這孩子身上而已。」

托爾維斯輕聲說著。像是聖靈同步的變異版，，藉由和迷你寵物的同步共享感知和意識。透過這種方式的話，就算身在聖所，也能陪著約亞。

「或許我沒辦法每次都立刻趕到妳的身邊。」

他說。

「那至少做為我的替代，把這孩子一起帶走吧。」

  
**4：國王遊戲、古代守護者、陷阱和拒絕**

  
「團長，到底什麼是國王遊戲啊？」

洛根的詢問，讓正在喝水的諾蘭約亞，被嗆到差點直接見了娜歐。銀髮精靈一臉不可置信地看著她的團員，久久不知該如何反應。

「團長？您沒事吧？」洛根露出了懊惱的表情，生怕是自己講錯了什麼話。

「沒有。」約亞立刻恢復了往常的撲克臉：「你是從哪裡聽到這個遊戲的。」

「是可娜她告訴我的，說最近大家都在玩這樣的遊戲。」洛根抱著手臂，再度露出苦惱的表情：「只不過聽完他們的說明，我好像還不太懂。」

精靈皺了皺眉，心想事情肯定不簡單。而她心念還沒轉過來，那顆綁著雙馬尾的蜜色腦袋就在門後冒了出來。

「嘻嘻，小約！要不要一起玩呀？國王遊戲！」

「夏諾！」

這是一個陷阱，絕對是一個陷阱。約亞心想。但在她能開口拒絕之前，洛根已經滿心歡喜地看向了她。

「如果團長能參加的話，我會很榮幸的！」

不容拒絕，難以拒絕。諾蘭約亞心想，這下倒楣了。

她的直覺一直強到不可思議，強到連她自己都想咒罵自己，比如現在，當夏諾抽起了那張刻著國王的小木板的這瞬間。

完蛋了。她有種萬念俱灰的感覺，心裡開始後悔幾天前用一杯長島冰茶灌醉了亞特的惡作劇。

父親<艾托恩>啊。不是教徒的她竟也開始了默默祈禱，請您寬恕我的罪過，如同寬恕是世人一樣，請您憐憫我，別被夏諾抽中啊。

也許是艾托恩也覺得她的惡作劇過了火，想讓她受些無傷大雅的天譴，夏諾清了清喉嚨，下達了作為國王的命令：「就5號吧，去一趟聖所。」

少女如同紫水晶般的眼瞳閃過一絲壞笑：「但是，要穿著古代沙漠守護者過去！」

「噫！」

見習騎士的目光齊刷刷地聚焦在諾蘭約亞的身上，被譽為神的米列希安，臉上鮮有的露出了窘迫的神情。

見習騎士們第一次踏進阿瓦隆的聖域，是被一隻黑貓帶進去的。黑貓那雙彷彿寶石般的眼睛，正在惡狠狠地瞪著抱著她的未星組團長。

聖所門前，黑貓躍下了少女的懷中。

點綴著藏青藍的古銅金屬吊飾在搖晃之下發出了嘩啦啦的樂曲，貓——諾蘭約亞，邁著不情不願的腳步穿過了門。

寂靜的聖域，金屬頭飾的雜音驚擾了神之劍。  
外來的存在進入聖所的事從來瞞不過他的眼睛，只是當托爾維斯看見了那個細小的身影，還是愣了一下，到底為什麼聖所會出現貓？

黑貓就這樣蹲在他的眼前，尾巴垂在身後，赤色的眼睛似乎楚楚可憐地盯著他。神之劍彎下了身子，向這個不速之客伸出了手。

貓咪的耳朵抖動了，向他慢慢靠近，蹭了蹭托爾維斯的手心。真是會撒嬌的貓。托爾維斯笑著，伸手抱起了那隻小黑貓。

清風吹過，淡金色的光芒闖進了他的眼簾，懷裡的重量陡然增添了幾分。指尖觸碰到的，是精靈那微涼的肌膚的觸感，托爾維斯立刻把近乎半裸的約亞護在了懷中。

「約亞？」

身穿異域古代守護者裝束的精靈沉默著，幾乎是立刻緊咬著唇把臉埋進了托爾維斯的胸口，打死都不讓托爾維斯看見她臉上的表情。

而主神之劍瞄了一眼聖所門外蠢動的幾個身影，前因後果大概明白了幾分。他擁住了精靈的窘態，揮了揮手，讓烈風把真正的不速之客，盡數趕出了聖所的門外。

**Author's Note:**

> =店主的話=  
> 在我還在寫結婚的中短篇第二章的時候  
> 忍不住就先更幾個段子發在了噗浪  
> 有些會連同其他素材再統整成一篇短篇故事之後發佈  
> 有些可能就這樣完結了XD


End file.
